


Heaven

by lovemeright



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Seduction, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemeright/pseuds/lovemeright
Summary: “Why do I have to seduce him?” Yixing points an accusatory finger at Baekhyun, “He obviously likes you, so why can't you seduce him?”“I’m a busy man,” Baekhyun sighs, “and besides, Yixing, you can seduce anybody. Chanyeol isn't going to stand a chance.”





	Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is a whole ass mess but we needed more chanxing content. I hope this fic inspires y’all to write chanxing fics that are much better than this one. 
> 
> please.

“I need you to seduce Chanyeol.”

Yixing spits out his water.

Baekhyun gives him a disgusted glance but passes him a napkin.

“Please don’t do that in front of Chanyeol, that wasn’t sexy at all.”

Wiping his mouth, Yixing glares at his friend. “What are you talking about? Why do you want me to seduce Chanyeol? I have so many questions.”

“Look, let’s just say Chanyeol pissed me off and now I want to get revenge on him,” Baekhyun says cryptically, biting into his sandwich. “And I think you seducing him and then leaving him high and dry in bed is a good way to do it.”

Yixing blinks at his friend. He knows Baekhyun is insane, but not this insane.

“You’re insane,” he says.

“Thanks, baby,” Baekhyun runs his hand through his brown hair proudly, “so are you doing it or not?”

“Absolutely not,” shaking his head firmly, Yixing turns back to his own lunch.

Baekhyun pouts and scoots over to lean his head on his shoulder. “But, why not?”

“I have three reasons,” Yixing decides, holding up his fingers. “First of all, what the fuck? Seducing someone as revenge is not cool. Second, Chanyeol is your friend, not mine, and I barely even know him. And third, you told me he has the biggest crush on you, Baekhyun!”

“He does,” Baekhyun scowls.

“So, why do I have to seduce him?” Yixing points an accusatory finger, “he obviously likes you, so why can't you do it?”

“I’m a busy man,” Baekhyun sighs, “and besides, Yixing, you can seduce anybody. Chanyeol isn’t going to stand a chance.”

That’s the dumbest excuse Yixing has ever heard. He opens his mouth to say so, but is interrupted by Minseok coming to sit across the table.

“Hey guys,” Minseok puts his lunch down but immediately picks it back up. “Why is there so much water on the table?”

“I’m making Yixing seduce Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says and Minseok chokes on his spit.

“You seduce him! I want no part in this,” Yixing is getting frustrated.

“But, Xingie, that wouldn’t have the same effect,” Baekhyun explains, “you see, he likes me, so if I seduced him then he’d probably enjoy it, which wouldn’t make it revenge.”

Yixing stares at him. “That literally makes no sense.”

“Wait a minute,” Minseok cuts in, “did you just say revenge? Baek, are you trying to get revenge on Chanyeol for what he did this morning?”

“Yes,” Baekhyun hisses at the other man, “now shush.”

Yixing squints. “What did he do to you?”

“Something very, very bad,” Baekhyun grabs Yixing’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes, “please just do this for me. I won’t ask anything from you ever again.”

What a lie. Yixing rolls his eyes.

“Sometimes I wonder why I’m friends with you.”

“That sounds like a yes!” Baekhyun claps his hands excitedly. “Operation Get Yixing To Seduce Chanyeol But Not Actually Have Sex With Him is a go! By the way, Chanyeol has a thing for necks.”

“The hell?” Yixing says.

Minseok starts laughing from the other side of the table, sipping a bottle of orange juice. “Oh my God, fuck it, I’m loving this.”

“Chanyeol wouldn’t know what hit him,” Baekhyun chuckles evilly.

Yixing looks helplessly at the two of them and buries his head in his hands. He doesn’t understand how a peaceful Tuesday could turn wrong so quick, and lunchtime isn’t even over yet. Not like he still has much of an appetite anyways.

After lunch, Yixing finds himself hiding behind a large oak tree on their university campus with Baekhyun and Minseok standing behind him.

“This is so stupid,” Yixing complains.

“Oh yeah,” Minseok agrees, still drinking his juice.

“Minseok, why are you even here?” Yixing asks.

Minseok grins. “Are you kidding? I’m not gonna miss all the fun.”

Baekhyun taps Yixing frantically. “Ooh, look! Chanyeol’s coming.”

Yixing manages to catch a glimpse of a tall, red-haired man in the distance, walking down the stone pathway, before Baekhyun spins him around and starts fumbling with his appearance. He ruffles the front of Yixing’s black hair, brushes dust off his black jeans, and tugs down the neckline of his shirt to show his collarbones.

“Now remember, bump into him, apologize, introduce yourself, and be seductive,” Baekhyun instructs, bending down to scoop up a huge stack of textbooks and dumping them into Yixing’s hands. “And don’t forget to show him your neck.”

Stumbling under the weight of all the textbooks, Yixing gasps when he’s pushed out of the shelter of the tree and onto the pathway. He can barely see over the stack of books, but luckily Chanyeol is very tall. He walks on wobbly legs towards his target, and purposefully slams into Chanyeol’s shoulder when he passes by.

Oh, the things Yixing would do for Baekhyun.

All of his books come flying down, and Yixing lands backwards on his butt. Chanyeol nearly falls too, but catches himself.

“What the?” The tall man looks down at Yixing, then at all the textbooks scattered on the ground.

“I’m so sorry, it was an accident…” Yixing trails off when he looks up at Chanyeol’s face.

“Um, no it wasn’t,” Chanyeol is annoyed, “you very purposely threw yourself into me.”

“Wow, you have big ears.”

That’s not what he was planning to say. He hears Minseok snort behind the tree.

It’s just that Yixing doesn’t see Chanyeol too often, and never really paid attention to him, therefore he’s never realized the abnormal size of the other one’s ears. Although, as big as they are, the ears don’t even make him look bad.

Chanyeol isn’t amused. “Okay, is this a prank or something? What’s going on?”

“Nothing, I’m sorry, uh. You’re Chanyeol, right? I’m Yixing,” he sticks out his hand, still sitting on the floor.

“Yixing?” Chanyeol squints at him before his almond eyes widen. “Oh, hang on, you’re Baekhyun’s friend, Yixing! Is Baekhyun here?”

This isn’t going very well. Yixing’s supposed to be seducing him.

“No, he’s not here,” remembering his friend’s advice, Yixing tilts his head back to expose his long, pale neck. “But could you help me pick these books up?”

For a split second, Yixing swears he sees Chanyeol’s gaze catch on his neck, but then the red-haired man is bending down and picking up the books.

 _Is he listening to me because I showed him my neck?_ Yixing wonders. _That’s fucking hilarious._

“Why do you have so many textbooks?” Chanyeol grumbles, stacking them up in a pile.

“Oh, you know, I’m just very into academics,” Yixing, the dance major, picks up one of the textbooks and reads the cover. “Yes, Cal-cu-lus. Amazing.”

Surprisingly, Chanyeol throws his head back and laughs. He’s a very animated laugher, clapping his hands and scrunching his face, shoulders shaking. Yixing can’t help but smile a little when he watches him.

“Alright, whatever you say,” Chanyeol helps Yixing stand up and hands him the books. “I gotta get to class. Tell Baekhyun I said hi.”

Baekhyun. Right, he has a crush on Baekhyun.

“Say it a little louder and he’ll hear you,” Yixing mumbles, side-eying the big oak tree.

“Hm?”

“It’s nothing. Sorry again for bumping into you,” Yixing gives him a sweet smile, making sure his dimple is noticeable, and flutters his eyelashes.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll see you around,” Chanyeol waves before walking down the stone pathway towards the music building.

Yixing watches him go with a frown. Apart from the whole neck thing, Chanyeol doesn’t seem very seduced. Also, his arms are starting to shake from holding all these textbooks.

“Zhang Yixing!” Baekhyun pops out from behind the tree and runs over to him, Minseok hot on his heels.

Yixing sighs. “Okay, don’t be mad. I know I didn’t really seduce him but he has a crush on you, so what am I suppos—”

“What are you talking about?” Baekhyun takes the books from his hands and dumps them into Minseok’s arms, who stumbles in surprise. “You did great! You made Chanyeol laugh. He obviously doesn’t hate you.”

“Huh? But I didn’t seduce him though...”

“Xingie, baby, you two basically just met, I wasn’t expecting you put on a strip show for him,” Baekhyun scoffs, making Yixing blush. “And anyways, this is just Phase One of the Operation.”

“Phase One?” Yixing and Minseok gasp at the same time.

Baekhyun smiles. “Yes. By the time Phase Three rolls around, Chanyeol will be dying to sleep with you, and then you can leave him hanging, and revenge will be served.”

“That’s kinda messed up,” Minseok cuts in from behind the stack of books.

“Whatever. It’s not going to work anyways, Chanyeol isn’t into me,” Yixing points out, rolling out his tired elbow joints. “Ugh, Baek, you owe me a huge ice cream sundae for doing this."

“No problem! Let’s go now,” Baekhyun links arms with Yixing and pulls him away from the school.

“Wait, guys,” Minseok stumbles around, trying to balance the stack of books in his arms. “Guys, the textbooks!”

Baekhyun doesn’t tell Yixing when exactly Phase Two will be happening. A few days pass, the subject still doesn’t come up, and Yixing is beginning to suspect he’s forgotten about the whole thing.

Well, thank God for that!

Except Baekhyun didn’t forget at all, and Yixing finds out the hard way one day in the dance studio.

He’s practicing the choreography for his group dance assignment, but there’s one part where he has to roll his hips in a sensual way, and he can’t do it without being stiff.

Yixing takes a deep breath, panting after another failed attempt at that dance move. He puts his hands on his hips and looks into the full length mirror. His white tank top is soaked with sweat, and his pants hang loosely on his waist.

“C’mon, Yixing, find your balance,” he points at himself in the mirror. “Be sexy, be sensual. C’mon.”

So what, he likes to hype himself up sometimes.

Rewinding the music again, Yixing hops around in anticipation as he waits for he hip-rolling part. He lets the beat of the music wash over him and seep into his bones, until the thump of his heart and the thump of the bass become one.

The part comes up, and Yixing leans his body back and rolls his hips as smoothly as possible.

 _Yes, bitch,_ he thinks to himself as he watches his hips grind back and forth. It looks borderline inappropriate, but it’s exactly the mood he’s going for.

Yixing turnss off the music and is about to celebrate finally nailing that move when he notices a figure standing by the practice room door.

“Holy fuck!” He jumps back, breathing even harder than before. “What… Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol, fucking _Chanyeol_ , is standing by the door, eyes big and mouth slightly agape. His ears burn red when he locks eyes with Yixing, and he starts violently fake-coughing into the crook of his elbow.

“Are you done?” Yixing says when he’s finished.

“Um, er… ahem! Yeah,” Chanyeol clutches his chest, “sorry, I kind of, uh, choked a little bit there.”

Yixing rolls his eyes. “Alright.”

He spins away from him and goes to grab a bottle of water from his bag, drowning it down while he thinks. He tries to come up with a reason why Chanyeol would be here, but ends up with nothing.

“So, why are you here?” He asks bluntly.

“Well,” Chanyeol’s eyes dart nervously around the room, looking everywhere except at Yixing, “actually, Baekhyun sent me to get you. He said you’d be here, and apparently you weren’t answering your calls and he wants to tell you something.”

 _Of course it’s Baekhyun, that asshole_ . Yixing groans. Why did Chanyeol have to walk in right when he was practicing _that_ specific move? There’s no way Baekhyun could know what move Yixing would be practicing, right? Or is he just that good?

Chanyeol coughs awkwardly, and Yixing suddenly remembers he’s wearing a thin tank top, soaked with sweat and maybe see-through. He blushes. This is probably exactly what Baekhyun wanted.

“Okay, well, I guess I’ll change and go find Baekhyun,” Yixing picks up his bag and his clothes, “thanks for coming here and telling me.”

“Wait,” Chanyeol’s hand lands on Yixing’s bare shoulder, and he immediately pulls it back as if he’s been burned, “Baekhyun said I should walk with you to find him. I don’t know why, he’s just in his dorm.”

 _I know why,_ Yixing cringes inwardly. _Phase Two, that’s why._

“He’s lucky he has us both whipped,” muttering under his breath, Yixing walks out of the practice room to go change.

When he returns, the red-haired man is standing in the exact same spot, looking scared to even move a muscle. Yixing wants to laugh hysterically. The two of them walk to the exit of the dance building. Yixing speaks to break the silence.

“Do you really have a thing for necks?”

Not the best conversation starter, but who cares at this point?

“Wh-what?” Chanyeol looks a bit out of his element as they walk onto the campus together.

“Nevermind,” Yixing takes it back quickly, but pulls down the collar of his shirt.

He can almost hear Baekhyun’s voice in his head saying, “Phase Two. Seduce him.”

Say something sexy, Yixing.

“So, you have a crush on Baekhyun, huh?”

No, Yixing!

Chanyeol almost trips over his extremely long legs. “I have–what? No, why would you say that?”

“Baekhyun already knows, you don’t have to lie,” Yixing tells him, shifting his bag on his shoulder. “Hell, even I know, and I don’t know you that well.”

“Is it that obvious?” Chanyeol slumps and Yixing feels a bit bad for him. “So, I guess I’ll never have a chance with him, huh?”

_Well, he is making me seduce you as a form of revenge, so probably not._

“You never know. Baekhyun is quite unpredictable.” It’s not a lie.

“I’ve liked him for so long, if he was going to like me back it should’ve already happened by now,” wind blows across Chanyeol’s hair, lifting his bangs and revealing his forlorn face.

Man, that’s sad. But why are they talking about Baekhyun again? Yixing is supposed to be seducing him, for God’s sake!

“Well, there’s plenty of other fish in the sea,” he intentionally brushes his arm against Chanyeol’s, and peers up at the other man through his eyelashes.

The look on Chanyeol’s face changes from discouraged to confused, but then his eyes focus on a spot behind Yixing’s head and he quickly moves.

“Watch out!”

Yixing whips around just in time to see a bright orange frisbee stop a hair away from his forehead. A fist is clenched around it. Someone caught it right before it hit him, and Yixing follows the arm up to Chanyeol’s face.

“Holy fuck,” Yixing says.

“Are you okay?”

Chanyeol is looking down at him with concern, arm still stretched around his head and clutching the frisbee. His red hair is hanging low in front of his face, casting shadows on his cheeks, and he’s so close that Yixing can see flecks of gold in his brown eyes.

Yixing feels his heart skip a beat.

_Uh oh._

“I’m fine, thanks,” looking down at his shoes, Yixing wonders _since when was Chanyeol this tall?_

The other man looks up and narrows his eyes at the frisbee thrower, another university student, in the distance. He lobs the frisbee back to them with ease.

“Be careful where you throw that thing!” He yells, and Yixing wonders _since when was Chanyeol’s voice so deep?!_

“Let’s go before we get hit with any other flying objects,” Chanyeol wraps his hand around Yixing’s forearm and pulls him forward.

This isn’t good. Yixing stares at the point of contact, feels the warmth of the other’s hand through his sleeve. His face heats up. This isn’t good at all.

Yixing is supposed to seduce Chanyeol, not the other way around!

 _ABORT MISSION,_ Yixing’s mind tells him, so he quickly wiggles his arm from Chanyeol’s hold.

“Uh, I just remembered, I have somewhere very important to be,” Yixing explains, backing away, “I have to water my dog, yeah. Tell Baekhyun I hate him. Okay, bye!”

With that, he runs the opposite direction, as far away from the red-haired giant as possible.

 _This is nothing,_ he convinces himself when he’s far enough, slapping his own red face. He isn’t catching feelings for Chanyeol, of course not. He’s probably just sweaty because he almost got killed by a frisbee, not because Chanyeol was leaning over him, looking into his eyes and grabbing his arm.

Not because of that at all.

 _Sorry I didn’t successfully carry out Phase Two,_ Yixing texts Baekhyun that night.

 _It’s okay, I’m sure you did fine. You’re naturally seductive,_ is his response.

Yixing frowns. _Why do you say that?_

_Because, Xingja, there’s some people in this world who are sexy no matter what they do. They just have the sex factor. You’re one of them._

That doesn’t make Yixing feel much better.

When he climbs into his bed to sleep, he pushes all thoughts of Chanyeol out of his head. The whole seduction operation thing, the whole frisbee incident thing, he’s not going to think about any of it. He’s going to get a good night’s sleep and forget about everything in the morning.

“Morning, Yixing,” Chanyeol slides into the seat beside him in the cafe.

Mouthful of eggs, Yixing’s eyes widen and he and makes a sound of alarm like, “UmPH!”

Chanyeol laughs at him, setting his plate down on the table. “I didn’t know you came here to eat breakfast. The pancakes here are killer, huh?”

Well, there goes the whole “forget about everything” idea. The very person he’s trying to forget about is now looking at him with expectant eyes. Has his eyes always been this sparkly? Yixing looks away from Chanyeol’s admittedly good-looking face, swallows his eggs and sighs. 

“Yeah. Pancakes, they’re good,” he answers, poking at the food in his plate. “So, Baekhyun didn’t tell you to come find me?”

Chanyeol frowns. “No. I always come here for breakfast when I don’t have a morning class. Why would Baekhyun tell me to find you?”

“No reason,” Yixing coughs, “let’s stop talking about Baekhyun, we always talk about him.”

“You’re the one who randomly brought him up,” Chanyeol points out, before taking a bite of his bacon. “Talk about yourself, then. We’re both friends with Baekhyun, but I know nothing about you.”

“I’m a dancer,” he side-eyes Chanyeol, “you know that, at least.”

Chanyeol shifts awkwardly at the memory of yesterday in the dance studio. “Uh, I guess.”

“So, I’m dance major, I also like singing, ice cream, computer games, watching the sunrise,” then, Yixing suddenly remembers how he failed Phase Two of Baekhyun’s plan and hastily tacks on, “I also like walking around naked.”

There, that’s seductive, right?

“Interesting,” Chanyeol is trying not to laugh, “you had me until that last part.”

“Clothes are restricting,” Yixing deadpans.

The taller man hums, gulping down his orange juice. “So, you major in dance? That’s pretty cool, I’m very bad at dancing.”

“Hm,” Yixing scoops up the whipped cream from his pancakes with his finger and sucks it into his mouth, “so what’s your major, then?”

When Chanyeol doesn’t respond, Yixing turns his head and sees Chanyeol’s eyes trained on his mouth, lips pink and shiny and wrapped around his finger. He immediately pops his finger out and the other man seems to snap out of it. 

“Oh, me?” Chanyeol looks away, trying to pretend nothing happened, but the tops of his ears match his hair color. “I’m a music major. I really like producing and composing songs and stuff.

Yixing watches his behavior curiously. He wasn’t even trying to be seductive that time, but _that’s_ what got Chanyeol affected?

He thinks of Baekhyun’s text, “ _Naturally seductive.”_

Well, damn. Maybe that little asshole was onto something.

The air around them starts to get awkward, quiet except for the sounds of people talking and utensils clinking in the cafe. Yixing feels the overwhelming need to escape again, and gather his thoughts. He starts to stand up.

“I’m going to the washroom,” he announces and moves to step over Chanyeol.

But at the same time Chanyeol shifts his long ass legs to let Yixing out and the shorter man ends up tripping because of the unexpected movement, their legs tangling together. Before he can hit the floor, Chanyeol quickly grabs his waist and hauls him back up so Yixing lands more or less in his lap.

_This can’t be happening right now._

“Is this really happening right now?” Yixing is in awe.

Chanyeol furrows his brows. “What do you mean? Are you okay?”

“Your hands are on my waist.”

Suddenly realizing their intimate position, Chanyeol’s eyes widen. He hurriedly moves Yixing from his lap back into the seat, hands leaving his hips.

“I’m sorry, but you were going to fall so I just...yeah.”

 _It’s okay, I kind of liked it,_ Yixing thinks and he wants to slap himself.

Coughing, he starts to pick at his pancakes again. “Thanks. Your legs are very long.”

Chanyeol laughs. “Hey, Yixing, I actually want to ask you something. Want to go to a party?”

“A party. Your party?” Yixing repeats.

“Yeah. It’s this Friday at my house. Baekhyun’s going to be there, and Minseok too. And Kyungsoo. Do you know Kyungsoo? He told me you’re in his communications class. Not that we talk about you or anything.”

Chanyeol is rambling. Yixing tries not to find it cute.

“Okay, I’ll come,” he doesn’t want to say no to Chanyeol, and he does enjoy a good party once in a while. “Is there any special reason you’re having one?”

“Not really,” Chanyeol seems relaxed now that Yixing accepted the invite, “but I did just finish writing and producing what’s probably my best song yet, so I wanted to celebrate.”

Yixing blinks curiously. “Oh right, music major. That’s cool. Can I hear it?”

“I might play it at the party,” Chanyeol says shyly.

They swap numbers and he texts Yixing the details. Yixing feels dread build up in his stomach as he saves the date and time in his phone. He’s been feeling weird and fluttery around Chanyeol lately, and call it a hunch, but he feels like things will come to a head at this very party.

“Alright, Phase Three,” Baekhyun says the next day at lunch, “is going to start by getting Chanyeol to invite you to his party.”

Minseok pipes up from beside him, “oh yeah, isn’t Chanyeol throwing a random party for no reason? I’m just going for the food.”

“He already invited me,” Yixing grumbles into his mashed potatoes.

Baekhyun grabs his friend’s arm in surprise. “What? He did? When?”

“I saw him at a cafe yesterday morning.”

After absorbing this information, Baekhyun slowly gives him a pleased smile. “Oh ho, so you’ve been continuing the operation without my help, huh? I’m proud of you, Xing.”

“It’s not working, though,” Yixing pouts, “he still has a crush on you.”

“Will you stop saying that!” Baekhyun hits him lightly. “He probably already knows I’m never going to like him back, so there’s no reason he wouldn’t want to, you know, fuck you.”

Yixing blushes. “Can you not say that so casually?”

Minseok interrupts them suddenly, face serious. “What if you’re right? What if Chanyeol really wouldn’t mind having sex with Yixing?”

“That’s the whole point!” Waving his arms, Baekhyun turns to his other friend. “That’s the whole reason we’re doing this, to get revenge.”

“Don’t you think it’s going a bit too far though, tricking him like that?” Minseok rubs his chin, “and besides, what Chanyeol did to you wasn’t even that b—”

“Don’t you dare,” Baekhyun clamps his hand over Minseok’s mouth, “it was very bad.”

“I still don’t know what he did,” Yixing sings.  

Baekhyun turns to give him a sweet smile. “Now, don’t you worry about that, Xingie. Worry about what you’re going to wear to the party, and how you’re going to lure Yeollie into bed."

That really does sound a little messed up, but Yixing is sure this whole plan won’t work anyways. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to see him as anything more than a friend. Maybe not even that.

And if it does work and Chanyeol really does want to sleep with him...then it’s not Chanyeol he’s worried about. Because deep inside his heart, he has a sinking feeling that if the two of them got into bed together, and Chanyeol wanted to fuck him, Yixing wouldn’t be able to reject him.

Friday night rolls around and Yixing is doing his very best to delay going to the party. It’s only when Baekhyun starts honking his car horn loudly outside the university dorms that he begrudgingly steps out to join his friends.

“Yixing, you look hot,” Minseok gives him a thumbs up when he climbs into the car.

 _That’s not a good thing._ “Thanks.”

He’s wearing a sheer see-through black button up, and tight black leather pants. If it were up to him, he’d wear jeans and a plain t-shirt, but he knows Baekhyun wouldn’t let him step outside wearing that.

Baekhyun gives him a nod of approval and drives the car to Chanyeol’s house, which turns out to be two storeys and quite big for a broke university student. Bright lights flash through the windows, and the bass of the music can be heard from the front yard.

Kyungsoo opens the door for them when they ring the bell.

“Oh, hi Baekhyun, Minseok,” he turns to Yixing, “and Yixing. We’re in the same communications class, right? I’m Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah, I know,” Yixing smiles at him and steps into the party.

He recognizes some people from their school, chatting and bopping along to the music. It’s a relatively small party, but everyone seems to know each other and the atmosphere is happy and light. 

Yixing latches onto Baekhyun’s arm and watches his friend greet person after person as they walk through the crowd. He’s definitely not as social as Baekhyun, and smiles awkwardly at the few people he does know.

“Here ya go,” Minseok appears in front of them again with two red cups, “drink up.”

It’s beer, and Yixing crinkles his nose.

“Where is Yeol?” Baekhyun spins around in a circle. “There’s no way we can let this night go by without him and Yixing doing _something_.”

“Actually, I’m perfectly fine if we do nothing,” Yixing raises his hand.

Baekhyun gives him a look like _not a chance_ , then he brings a hand to his mouth and screams at the top of his lungs:

“CHANYEOL!”

The chatter stops instantly and everyone in the room turns to look at them. Yixing puts his head in his hands. He really wants to give Baekhyun a good punch sometimes, he really does. 

“Y’all seen Chanyeol?” Baekhyun calmly proceeds to ask the stunned crowd.

“Did someone yell my name?”

The man himself walks down the stairs, holding a guitar in his hand, eyebrows furrowed. Seeing him makes Yixing suddenly feel shy standing there with his see-through shirt, so he quickly moves to hide behind Minseok.

Not that Minseok hides him very well. That man is tiny.

“Yes, that was me,” Baekhyun admits proudly.

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he heads over to them. “Hi, Baekhyun. Hi, Minseok.”

Then, he tilts his head to the side and looks behind Minseok, smiling widely at the person hiding there. “Hi, Yixing.”

Feeling his face warm up, Yixing steps away from Minseok. “Yeah, hi.”

“Were you going to play the new song you wrote?” Baekhyun asks, gesturing to Chanyeol’s guitar.

“Hm?” Chanyeol looks away from Yixing. “Oh, yeah I was, actually. I have a microphone set up. You don’t think it’ll be boring if I played it, do you?”

“No, you dumbass,” Baekhyun punches his shoulder, “nobody’s going to think it’s boring, and it’s your own party anyways. Now go.”

Yixing watches their exchange carefully, the way they effortlessly bicker. _They seem close_ , he notes.

Well, of course they’re close. They’re good friends and Chanyeol still has a crush on Baekhyun, after all. There’s no reason they wouldn’t be close. Why does Yixing care so much again?

Because he somehow maybe kind of likes Chanyeol a little bit?

Yixing slaps himself in the face. The other three stare at him.

“You good?” Chanyeol says.

“Yes!” Yixing shakes his head and manages to give him a genuine smile. “You’re gonna perform your song, right? Good luck.”

“Thanks,” smiling back, Chanyeol thinks for a moment before leaning in until his lips are close to Yixing’s ear. “And also, I like your shirt.”

Well. Fuck!

Chanyeol walks to the front of his living room gets everyone’s attention by tapping on his microphone a few times.

“Thanks for coming to the party, y’all. I’m going to play a new song I made and really like, so hopefully you’ll all like it too.”

Some of his friends whoop and clap, and Chanyeol looks down at the floor bashfully. He sits down on a stool and plugs his guitar into the amplifier, strumming it a few times. Yixing’s already mesmerized by his big hands holding the neck of the guitar. And then Chanyeol opens his mouth.  

_“Hello angel, you’re like a painting._

_You’re all I see when I look at the sky.”_

His voice, rough on the edges but also smooth like honey, pierces straight through Yixing’s heart. He freezes, watching Chanyeol close his eyes, mouth close to the microphone, fingers dancing over his guitar strings. Yixing can’t look away.

_“City street lights, even if the lights go  out_

_And the moon disappears, it’s bright because…”_

Opening his eyes, Chanyeol looks around the room until he’s looking right at Yixing.

_“I have a star that fell from the sky_

_And it’s you.”_

But he can’t be looking at Yixing though.

Turning his head, Yixing looks at Baekhyun standing beside him, who is also smiling softly while watching Chanyeol perform. His heart sinks.

_Chanyeol was looking at Baekhyun, wasn’t he?_

The song is beautiful, it really is. When Chanyeol finishes it the whole room bursts out in enthusiastic applause, making the red-haired man bow and grin happily. He’s shining brightly, and Yixing still can’t take his eyes off him.

Even if Chanyeol likes someone else, wrote a song for someone else, Yixing can’t help but like him.

“That was so fucking good,” Baekhyun praises when Chanyeol makes his way back to them, rubbing the taller one’s hair, “I’m proud of you, Yeol.”

“Thanks Baek,” Chanyeol laughs, but then he’s looking at Yixing with hopeful eyes.

Yixing doesn’t attempt to hide his big smile and brilliant eyes. “I loved it. You’re really incredible, Chanyeol.”

_If only you wrote that song for me…_

“Thank you,” Chanyeol says in that deep ass voice of his, and Yixing melts.

“So, who inspired that song, Mr. Park?” Baekhyun asks slyly, and Yixing freezes.

“Uhh,” Chanyeol shuffles his feet, looking embarrassed, “I mean, I don’t know. It’s hard to say.”

“What’s so hard about about it?” Baekhyun presses.

Chanyeol shoves his shoulder. “Shut up, sheesh.”

Yixing watches them with sad eyes.

“Whoever inspired it, they must be really special,” he says to Chanyeol.

_Baekhyun is probably very special to him._

Chanyeol looks into Yixing’s eyes. “Yeah. They are.”

The two of them stare at each other in silence. Baekhyun smirks and slowly starts to back away, resisting the urge to fist bump because his plan is absolutely working.

Of course, Minseok chooses that moment to run in.

“Chanyeol! That was so g—" 

He accidentally crashes into Yixing’s back in all of his excitement, causing Yixing to jolt and spill most of his full cup of beer onto the front of his shirt. He winces when he feels the liquid drip on his skin.

“Oh shit, man, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that,” Minseok blabs, rubbing Yixing’s wet shirt and not helping at all.

“It’s okay,” Yixing pulls the wet fabric away from his skin.

Chanyeol frowns, grabbing his wrist and pulling him forward. “I’ll lend you another shirt. You might catch a cold.”

Minseok blinks. “Well, I mean, his shirt is already see-through and thi—”

Baekhyun elbows him hard, then smiles at Chanyeol. “No, you’re right, you better give Xing a new shirt. We don’t want him to get sick, do we?”

Nodding, Chanyeol pulls Yixing up the stairs despite the other’s assurance that he’s fine and it wasn’t even that wet. They walk down a dark hallway until Chanyeol opens a door that presumably leads to his room, turns on the light, and yanks Yixing inside. 

Yixing is trying not to die. He’s literally in Chanyeol’s bedroom, what the fuck?

“All my shirts are too big for you,” Chanyeol states, digging through his drawers.

“It’s okay,” Yixing says, standing there like a pole.

Finally, he manages find a slightly smaller shirt and hands it to Yixing, who stares at it for five seconds before taking it.

“Um,” Chanyeol looks at Yixing’s panicked eyes, “do you want me to go?”

 _Hell yeah I do! Get the fuck out!_ But he has no right kicking people out of their own bedrooms.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll just…”

Turning his back to the other man, Yixing stars unbuttoning his wet shirt. He slips it off and quickly pulls the new shirt over his head. He doesn’t notice Chanyeol’s eyes on his back the whole time.

When he turns around again, there’s an unreadable expression on Chanyeol’s face.

“Uh, thanks for the shirt,” Yixing says, just to break the silence.

Chanyeol’s gaze focuses on his exposed collarbones. The shirt is practically falling off Yixing’s shoulders and reaches his thighs. His face is flushed from embarrassment but his neck is pale and inviting, and his black hair is sticking out messily and his brown eyes are soft and shiny.

In that moment, Yixing sees something in Chanyeol snap.

He reaches forward and puts his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, pushing him backwards until he feels a cold wall behind him.

He looks up, confused. _What on earth is happening?_

“...Chanyeol?”

Instead of speaking, Chanyeol runs his thumb across Yixing’s sharp collar bones, making him shiver. Then he bends his head down to the shorter one’s neck.

“You’re really,” Chanyeol whispers, “fucking hot, you know?”

Yixing almost chokes on air. Chanyeol’s breath hits his sensitive neck and a wave of goosebumps spread across his skin. A fleeting thought of Baekhyun’s words, _“naturally seductive”_ floats through his mind and he grits his teeth.

Damn it, why does Baekhyun always have to be right?

“Chanyeol—” he starts but his voice turns into an airy gasp when he feels the other man’s lips press against his neck.

“Is this okay, Yixing?” Chanyeol presses his body closer. “Is it okay if we do this?”

There’s a million questions Yixing wants to ask. Doesn’t Chanyeol like Baekhyun? Is this going to be a casual hook-up or something more? Does Chanyeol only feel sexually attracted to him, or does he like Yixing as a person too?

And of course he can’t forget about Baekhyun’s revenge. Everything worked out according to plan, and now he has Chanyeol exactly where he wanted him, and the next step would be to leave him without doing anything, and successfully carry out Phase Three.

But then Chanyeol’s teeth scrape against his neck, and Yixing doesn’t think about any of that.

“Yes,” he breathes, feeling Chanyeol’s soft hair through his fingers, “please.”

After hearing his go-ahead, Chanyeol slams the door to his bedroom closed, cutting off the noise of the party downstairs, and presses Yixing up against it. Before he can react, Chanyeol leans in and kisses him hard.

Fireworks explode in Yixing’s head as Chanyeol grabs his cheek and tilts his head back, nudging Yixing’s lips open and kissing him exactly the way he likes it. Rough, but still caring and sweet.

 _Maybe I’m dead_ , Yixing wonders as Chanyeol’s hand trails down to his hips.

“I’ve wanted to do this,” Chanyeol pants, breaking away from the kiss, “ever since I saw you dancing that one time. Fuck, you don’t know how sexy you looked.”

“Mm,” Yixing hums when Chanyeol starts to nose down his neck again, “so, you really do have a thing for necks?”

Chanyeol laughs lightly.

“I guess so,” he says, and proceeds to bite Yixing’s neck.

Knees going weak, Yixing holds back a moan when Chanyeol starts sucking a mark, running his hands through the other man’s red hair. He feels Chanyeol’s hard-on press into his thigh and flames flare across his entire body. 

“Vampire,” he manages to say when Chanyeol is finished and is examining his work proudly.

The taller man only smiles before turning Yixing around and pushing him down on the bed, pinning his wrists beside his head.

It’s a blur of pleasure after that. Yixing panting and biting on his thumb, trying not to make noises when Chanyeol fingers him open. Chanyeol kissing down his bare torso, only stopping to mumble, “you’re so beautiful, fuck” into his skin.

And when Chanyeol finally enters him, Yixing forgets all about being quiet and gasps loudly, hands digging into the other one’s back. Chanyeol moves in a steady pace, breathing praises and encouragement into his ear, and Yixing never imagined anything in the world could feel this good.

He comes when Chanyeol kisses him, moans swallowed up by the other’s mouth, white hot pleasure running through his body. Chanyeol moves faster, burying his head in Yixing’s neck and biting him when his own orgasm hits.

Yixing flops on Chanyeol’s bed, exhausted, and the other man stands up to get towels from the washroom to clean them up.

“Should we go back to the party?” Yixing asks after a while, rolling over the edge of the bed.

“No,” Chanyeol immediately yanks him back into the blankets, “Baekhyun will tell them all to leave eventually, don’t worry. Just stay here with me.”

How can he say no to that? Yixing lies back down and Chanyeol pulls him closer, hands wrapping around his waist and chin resting in his hair. Yixing leans his head into Chanyeol’s safe and warm chest and closes his eyes.

Lying here like this, he feels happy. He can almost pretend nothing’s wrong. He can pretend Chanyeol likes him back, as in more than a friend, and wants to be with him. He can pretend Baekhyun’s plan never existed. He can pretend he’s never had any bad intentions towards Chanyeol, and hasn’t been lying to him this whole time.

But when the sun rises and Yixing wakes up in Chanyeol’s arms, he knows can’t pretend anymore.

Looking at Chanyeol’s peaceful sleeping face, his red hair that fans out on the pillow, his eyelashes fluttering and his lips in a slight pout, Yixing doesn’t ever want to hurt him. But he thinks he might end up doing that anyways.

He ignores the pang in his chest and slowly unwraps Chanyeol’s limbs from his body, standing up and putting on his shirt. It’s dry now, but still smells like beer.

Chanyeol stirs awake when he feels the emptiness in his arms.

“Hm?” He opens his eyes groggily. “What time is it?”

“It’s early,” Yixing tells him, putting his leather pants back on, “you can go back to sleep, I’ll see myself out.”

Chanyeol sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “What? Don’t go, I’ll make you breakfast first.”

“No,” Yixing can’t look at him in the eyes, “I really have to go. Goodbye.”

Noticing his strange behaviour, Chanyeol stands up from the bed and runs to shut his bedroom door closed when Yixing tries to open it.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol frowns, spinning Yixing around to face him. “Are you okay?”

Yixing feels tears prickle at his eyes and he blinks furiously. _This ain’t no time for crying, bitch!_

“Yes, I’m fine.”

Chanyeol isn’t convinced. “Did I do something wrong? Yixing, you can tell me.”

 _Please don’t say that_. Yixing sniffles and he looks down to Chanyeol’s feet.

“I like you,” his voice wavers, “I really like you, Chanyeol, you know that?”

The look in Chanyeol’s eyes soften and he gently pats Yixing’s hair. “So, what’s the problem?"

“Baekhyun wanted to get revenge on you,” Yixing blurts out, hands shaking, “I don’t even know for what but h-he wanted me to seduce you and leave you hanging and that’s why he keeps wanting us to see each other. Th-that’s why I bumped into you that day at school.”

Silence. Yixing gathers enough courage to look up. Chanyeol is stunned.

He steps back. “For real?”

“Chanyeol, I’m so sorry,” a tear slides down Yixing’s cheek and he reaches out for the other man. “I didn’t think it would really work, I didn’t mean to…”

 _Hurt you_ . _I didn’t mean to hurt you at all._

“So, it was all part of a plan, then?” Chanyeol’s voice is cold. “You say you like me, but as a friend, right? You only had sex with me because it was part of a fucking plan Baekhyun came up with?"

“No, no, no,” Yixing reaches out for him again, but Chanyeol only steps back. “That’s not why. He didn’t tell me to have sex with you. I was following his instructions at first but then I really did start to like you, which wasn’t part of the plan at all. I’m not lying.”

Chanyeol rubs a hand across his face. “Yixing...that’s kind of messed up.”

“I know,” Yixing feels shame wash over him. “I’m so sorry.”

Neither of them say anything for a while, and Yixing is terribly scared that whatever he has with Chanyeol, whatever their relationship is, will come to an end right then and there.

“I can’t...I think I need time to process this,” Chanyeol decides finally, and his voice is strained. “You should probably go.”

Nodding, Yixing runs out of Chanyeol’s room before more tears slide down his cheeks. He doesn’t have a ride home so he walks by himself, crying into his sleeve. The howling wind stings his face and he sniffles, wiping his nose on his jacket.

He’s sure he looks like a wilted tomato but he doesn’t even care.

Yixing should have never gone along with Baekhyun’s Operation. He shouldn’t have gotten close to Chanyeol at all and he definitely shouldn’t have slept with him. Now he’s hurt Chanyeol worse than he ever intended and they’ll probably never speak again.

Once he gets home, Yixing curls up into a ball on his bed and wallows in his own self-pity.

Baekhyun texts him a little later, _Did you get home? Did Chanyeol give you a ride?_

 _No. Chanyeol hates me now, thanks to you, asshole,_ Yixing responds.

_Oh yeah. Did you guys fuck?_

_Yes._

_BITCH REALLY?!_

_YES AND I TOLD HIM EVERYTHING AND NOW HE HATES ME BAEKHYUN!!_

_Oh no_ , Yixing can hear Baekhyun’s regret through his text, _fuck, I’m sorry, Xingie, I really didn’t expect things to be like this. You really do like him, for real, don’t you?_

Yixing feels like he should be more angry at Baekhyun, after all this whole revenge plot is his doing. But he’s more angry at himself for letting things get this far.

_Yeah, I like him. But he hates me so RIP._

_He doesn’t hate you, Xing,_ Baekhyun replies, _if he hates anyone, it’s gonna be me._

Yixing only gets out of bed to grab ice cream and chips from the shared fridge in the dormitory, bringing them back under his covers and drowning his sorrows in junk food. He stares at Chanyeol’s number in his phone for a few minutes and almost calls him, but Chanyeol said he needed time and Yixing is not his boyfriend.

By the time the next morning rolls around though, he thinks he’d rather die than spend his whole Sunday cooped up in his dorm crying about Chanyeol.

 _I’m coming over, you better be ready to comfort me,_ he texts Baekhyun.

Baekhyun and Minseok share a flat close to the university, so Yixing puts on a black cap and a thick jacket and walks over. Autumn leaves crunch beneath his feet. When he checks his phone, he notices Baekhyun hasn’t replied yet.

_Maybe that idiot is still asleep? Nobody is surprised._

But when Yixing approaches his friends’ flat, he sees two figures standing outside the door. The shorter one who’s facing him is obviously Baekhyun, and Yixing’s breath catches when he sees the back of the other figure.

Tall, red hair, big ears. Chanyeol.

Yixing is not ready to face Chanyeol yet. He swiftly runs into a random person’s yard and hides behind their tree.

Why is Chanyeol here? Is this why Baekhyun didn’t reply to his text?

Yixing watches them talk, and realizes they seem to be arguing. He can’t see Chanyeol’s face, but Baekhyun looks confused and bewildered. Chanyeol seems to be trying to convince him something but he keeps shaking his head.

“That’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard, Yeol,” Yixing hears him say.

“I just need to be absolutely sure,” Chanyeol’s deep voice responds.

Yixing blinks. He doesn’t even have time to think about what they’re saying before Baekhyun is closing his eyes and Chanyeol is leaning in.

Chanyeol’s kissing Baekhyun. Yixing’s eyes widen.

_What is happening on this day?_

His mind goes into overdrive, and he keeps blinking in disbelief, as if that will make this whole scene in front of him go away. One thought, most predominant, stands out in his mind. 

_So Chanyeol still likes Baekhyun, after all._

Yixing’s eyes, red from constant crying, start to prickle with tears again, and he thinks maybe this is what he deserves for tricking Chanyeol. Maybe this is the universe plotting its own revenge against him.

Turning away from his two friends, Yixing hurries to get away. He doesn’t want to watch them kiss anymore. But in his hurry, he accidentally steps on a rake lying on the grass.

“Ow, fuck me!” He screams.

Baekhyun’s eyes snap open and he looks in his direction, before immediately pushing Chanyeol away. “Yixing?”

Chanyeol whips his head around and they both look across the street at the man hobbling around and clutching his foot.

“I’m not here,” Yixing starts to hop away, “I’m not here and you didn’t see me!”

“Wait, Yixing!” Chanyeol calls after him.

He doesn’t slow down. “I didn’t see anything, I promise! Don’t chase after me!”

But there’s tears streaming down his face because he definitely did see something, and Chanyeol chases after him.

It doesn’t take long for him to catch up because Yixing is still hobbling.

“Wait,” Chanyeol grabs his arm from behind, “I can explain.”

“There’s no need,” Yixing pulls his arm back, sniffling. “There’s nothing to explain, I already understand.”

“I don’t think you do,” Chanyeol walks in front of him to block his path.

Yixing glares at him through teary eyes. “Move. Dumb rock.”

Chanyeol sighs and reaches forward to wipe Yixing’s tears from his face. “Don’t cry anymore. I don’t like seeing you cry.”

“Stop it,” Yixing smacks his hands away, “stop feeling sorry for me.”

Frowning, Chanyeol says, “I don’t—”

“I get it already, okay?” Yixing interrupts him. “You like Baekhyun, I know that. I always knew it. I’m sorry for what I did, but you can be happy with Baekhyun now, so just leave me alone, okay?”

He tries to step around, but Chanyeol holds his arm out, grabs his waist, and swings Yixing right back.

“Are you really that dumb?” He asks bluntly.

Yixing pouts. “Hey, I’ve already given you my blessing, there’s no need to be mean to me.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “You’re cute. Do you really think Baekhyun would ever like me?”

“Well, I didn’t think so,” Yixing huffs, “but he seemed pretty happy to let you kiss him just now, so I guess I don’t know shit.”

“If you would just let me explain,” Chanyeol wipes away the last of Yixing’s tears, “this will all make sense.”

Yixing raises an eyebrow. He knows what he saw, and what he saw was the two of them kissing. What else is there to say?

“Try me.”

“I was pretty mad yesterday when you told me about the whole revenge plan thing,” Chanyeol starts, resting his hands on Yixing’s shoulders, “but then I couldn’t really figure out why I was so mad. I mean, we slept together, it was great, so who cares if you seduced me on purpose or whatever?

“But I think I was mad because I thought you didn’t really like me, and only slept with me because of Baekhyun’s plan. I really like you though, Yixing, and I wanted you to like me back.”

After hearing that, Yixing flushes and looks away.

“I always thought I liked Baekhyun. I’ve liked him for a long time,” Chanyeol continues, “but I think I slowly started to like you more? I had to make sure my feelings for Baekhyun were gone though, so that’s why I came to his house today and asked him to kiss me, just so I could be sure.”

Yixing gapes. _That’s_ why?

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh, he’s serious,” Baekhyun’s voice rings out from behind them, “I told him it was the dumbest fucking idea, but I kinda felt bad about what I did to him so I let it happen.”

Chanyeol glares at his friend. “I’m still very mad at you, by the way.”

“Fair,” Baekhyun looks from Yixing to Chanyeol and lowers his head down in a bow, “for the record, I’m very sorry for the trouble I’ve caused.”

Chanyeol just rolls his eyes. “Anyways, kissing Baekhyun wasn’t like kissing you at all, Yixing. Kissing you is like walking on flowers and being wrapped in clouds. Kissing Baekhyun is like eating a cookie you thought was chocolate chip but it’s actually oatmeal raisin.”

“Excuse me?” From Baekhyun.

Yixing giggles, putting his hands on Chanyeol’s chest and looking up “Really? Do you really like kissing me, Chanyeol? More than you like Baekhyun?”

“Yes,” Chanyeol smiles down at him, wrapping an arm around Yixing’s neck and pulling him closer. “I like you. More than Baekhyun.”

A huge weight is lifted off Yixing’s shoulders, and his constricted chest loosens up to let his heart breathe. Chanyeol doesn’t hate him. Chanyeol likes kissing him. Chanyeol likes him.

“Me too,” Yixing says.

“Wow, okay, I see how it is,” Baekhyun holds his hands up. “You make one revenge plot and suddenly all your friends hate you, huh?”

Chanyeol ignores him, grabbing Yixing’s chin and lifting his head up.

“So, will you forgive me for kissing Baekhyun if I forgive you for the seduction plan thing?”

Yixing nods happily. “Yes, yes. We’re even.”

“So, can I kiss you again?” Chanyeol whispers.

_Fuck, yeah._

“Fuck, yeah.”

Then Chanyeol’s mouth is on his, and Baekhyun starts gagging in the background, and Yixing smiles into the taller man’s lips. Perhaps everything worked out, after all.

“What do you mean you’re together?!”

Minseok yells the next day at lunchtime.

“Exactly what you think it means,” Chanyeol says, his arm around Yixing’s shoulders.

“If only you didn’t fuck off with that guy yesterday–what was his name? Luhan?” Baekhyun shakes his head, popping a fry into his mouth. “Anyways, you could’ve watched these two make out right in front of our flat. They disgusting, seriously.”

Minseok groans. “I can’t believe I missed that. I can’t believe you two are together.”

Yixing clutches his chest in offense. “Why not?”

“I thought Baekhyun’s fucked up Operation would get in the way for sure,” Minseok side-eyes his friend.

Baekhyun shrugs. “Hey, without me they never would have really met. They should send me a gift basket.”

“Don’t push it,” Chanyeol says.

“Literally, what did Yeol even do to you?” Yixing chimes in. “I think you owe me an explanation for why you wanted to get revenge in the first place.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes and points at Chanyeol. “I’ll tell you what he did. This bighead stole my favourite chocolate pudding in the morning before I got a chance to eat it!”

Silence. Baekhyun crosses his arms. Yixing and Chanyeol blink at him. Minseok sips his apple juice.

“That’s it?” Yixing asks, furious.

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“You made me seduce Chanyeol because he ate your pudding?!”

“Hey. It was really good pudding,” Baekhyun defends.

Yixing’s eyes turn red. Seeing the look on his face, Baekhyun slowly stands up from the table. He backs away, before turning around and straight up running out of the cafeteria. Yixing chases after him.

“Byun Baekhyun, I’m going to fucking kill you!”

**Author's Note:**

> ugh that wasn’t even fucking funny. come tell me how bad that was on [twitter](https://twitter.com/chanyeolchai) <3


End file.
